Sweet Medicine
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: Doctors make the worst patients. When Edward refuses to take his own illness seriously, it's up to Riley to ensure that his recovery is going well. AH.


**Title:** Sweet Medicine

**Pairing:** Edward/Riley

**Rating:** MA

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Word Count:** 6059

**Summary:** Doctors make the worst patients. When Edward refuses to take his own illness seriously, it's up to Riley to ensure that his recovery is going well. AH.

**Warnings: **There will be slash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Sweet Medicine**

The saying is true: doctors make the worst patients. We tend to put the needs of others before our own, and dismiss our own aches and pains. I am no different; I've made it my business to dismiss my own illnesses for years. So when I came down with a head cold just after Halloween, I ignored it. I dosed myself with DayQuil and ignored the symptoms that worsened from one day to the next. A few days became a week, and one week became two. By the time Riley spoke up, I was as sick as a dog.

"Sweetie, you need to talk to your father about this cold. You're getting worse instead of better."

I looked up from the breakfast I wasn't really eating and found my husband watching me with concern in his brown eyes. Reaching across the table, I laid my hand on his and smiled when my fingers brushed against the thick band on his finger.

"Ri, he's a surgeon and I have a cold. There's nothing Dad can do besides buy me some more cold medicine. Stop worrying, okay? I feel better than I did yesterday."

In truth, I felt like shit. My cough was mean, my head ached, my muscles were sore, and my bones felt like they were filled with wet sand. I had been running a low-grade fever for days, too, though I hadn't mentioned that fact to Riley. I was more exhausted than I had been in years, probably since my residency, when I had regularly worked thirty-hour shifts.

If a patient of mine had presented with my symptoms, I would have advised them to take a few days off from work and rest. I, however, did not have time to be sick. The patients and my fellow staff at the hospital needed me and I planned to work as long as the medication kept my symptoms at bay. And that's how I found myself groggily preparing for a twelve-hour shift at the biggest hospital in the city.

Riley frowned. "Edward, come on. You look like hell and I can hear you coughing all the way across the house. You've been wearing a surgical mask to keep from infecting the patients, for Christ's sake."

"Emmett drew a mustache on my mask yesterday. It was a huge hit with the patients." I chuckled and put down my spoon. "Babe, all of the hospitalists wear masks around the patients when we're sick; you know that. If it makes you happy, I'll have one of the residents give me a B-12 shot."

"It would make me happy if you'd get it over with and go see your dad."

Flashing him another grin, I pushed back from the table and got wearily to my feet. I dumped my mostly untouched cereal in the garbage and washed the bowl, pausing when Riley stepped behind me. His arms slid around my waist and he gathered me against his chest. I felt his warm lips at the nape of my neck before he laid his cheek there.

With a sigh, I let myself relax against the strong body behind me and wished like hell that I could crawl into bed with him and sleep for a week.

Riley's voice was sweet and coaxing. "Ed, I wish you'd see Carlisle. Or see another doctor if you don't want to bother him."

"Come on, Ri…."

"I'm serious, sweetie. I've known you for ten years and this is the sickest I've ever seen you. You're dead on your feet and it shows. I hate seeing you so miserable."

"You're just upset because I've been too wiped out from work to fuck you," I teased.

Riley chuckled, the vibration on his throat thrumming against my skin. "You mean you've been too _sick_ to fuck me."

"I've been trying not to give you my cold, you know."

"And I appreciate that, even if I missed kissing you. But you're past being contagious at this point, Ed. And, yeah, my dick misses you."

"Let's see if we can take care of that tonight, my love." I realized that my eyes were sliding closed of their own accord and straightened up, shaking my head slightly to clear it. "Now come on; we'll both be late if we don't get out of here."

He held me for a moment longer, his hair brushing against my skin before he let me go. "Promise me you'll at least talk to Carlisle today," he coaxed. "Or Emmett. That's not asking much, is it?"

I put my bowl in the strainer and reached for the tea towel to dry my hands. "No, it's not. I'll talk to him," I promised, and rolled my eyes at Riley's smug smile.

~oo0oo~

The shift at the hospital seemed to stretch on into infinity. My cough was dry and deep, and more persistent than ever, making it difficult to breathe deeply. The fatigue increased as the hours wore on and I had to force myself to keep moving from room to room and patient to patient. Not even a strong dose of coffee made a dent in the fog of weariness around me.

"You okay, doc?"

I looked up from the chart I was updating to see one of my favorite shift nurses staring at me with concern from the nurse's station.

"Yeah, Alice, thanks," I replied. "This cold's kicking my ass. I'm wiped."

"I can see that," she said. "Listen, it's pretty quiet right now; why don't you go lie down in the lounge? Emmett should be here in the next hour and he can get you up for rounds."

Nodding slowly, I filed the chart in the carousel on the desk and stuck my pen in my pocket. "I think I will. Just page me if anything comes up, okay?"

"Sure thing, doc."

Taking the elevator down two floors, I made my way to the doctors' lounge, relieved to find it empty. After turning down the television's volume, I stretched out on one of the long sofas without even bothering to remove my shoes. Just before I passed out, I realized I still had the surgical mask around my neck, but I was too tired to care.

Minutes, hours, days later, someone was shaking my arm.

"Edward. Wakey wakey, Dr. Cullen."

I grunted and opened my eyes, squinting against the light.

"We let you nap for two hours, sweet pea; it's time to get up."

Emmett. My coworker and so-called friend, raining on my sleep parade. I shifted and then grunted again as the full force of a headache crashed over my consciousness.

"Ow... fuck."

"What's the matter?" His voice drew closer and I felt his hand on my arm and then my cheek. "Whoa, man, you've got a fever."

"And a spectacular headache," I said, groaning as I struggled to sit up. I realized at the same time that my chest was very tight, making it hard to draw a deep breath.

Emmett's hands were on me immediately, tugging and guiding me up until I was mostly upright. My head throbbed and swam, and I blinked as I became aware of the intense feeling of heat on my face and body. I saw my friend's cool blue eyes moving over my face and body in appraisal.

"You can't go back on the floor like this. You look like dog shit."

"So I've heard," I said breathlessly. "I definitely need some ibuprofen."

A chill swept over me abruptly, making me shiver and Emmett frown.

"You're a mess, Ed. I want to take a look at you. How's your muscle strength… can you get up?"

"I think so."

"Never mind. We can do it here, hang on."

"Em, its fine." Clearing my throat, I reached for his arm. "Give me a hand up?"

Emmett helped me to my feet and out of the lounge. The fever made me weak and shaky, and I was lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, leaving me badly in need of support. Luckily, Emmett was built like a linebacker and easily able to support me while I focused on my shuffling steps and keeping my head upright. Slowly, we made our way down the hall and past several sets of curious and concerned eyes at the nurses' station.

"Dr. McCarty, Dr. Cullen, is everything okay?" asked a light voice I couldn't place.

"Dr. Cullen is running a fever, Kate," Emmett replied, steering me into one of the exam rooms. "I'm going to check him over before he goes back on shift."

Inside the exam room, Emmett helped me up onto the exam table and huffed when I immediately lay down on my side again.

"Why did you come on shift, Edward?" he asked, moving toward the counter to pull on a pair of gloves. "You know better than to be here when you're in this kind of shape."

I opened my mouth to answer and coughed instead, and then I couldn't speak at all. The fit wracked my body, and I winced as the coughs stole my breath and made my eyes water. Jamming my fist in my mouth, I tried to gain some control while my abdominal muscles and abused lungs ached with the strain. Slowly, the coughing slowed and I became aware of Emmett's steadying hands on my back and shoulder. By the time it was over, I was panting and sweaty, and so tired I was almost unable to raise my head. Emmett handed me a gauze pad to wipe my mouth.

"Ugh," I groaned weakly.

"You are really fucking sick, man," Emmett said disapprovingly. When he seemed sure I was finished coughing, he busied himself readying a thermometer with a disposable tip.

"I wasn't this bad earlier… I swear," I said haltingly, pausing when I ran out of breath. "It got worse while I slept."

"How long have you had a fever?"

"A few days," I replied, my throat and voice raw. "But I haven't been this hot… until today."

"Besides the cough, what else?"

"Muscle aches and fatigue."

"What about the shortness of breath? You're panting right now."

"Just today. Since I came on shift... it wasn't this bad until just now."

Emmett helped me sit up and pull my shirt up enough to listen to my lungs with his stethoscope. His eyes narrowed as he murmured instructions to me and he moved the chestpiece in slow fits and starts over my skin. After a minute, he pulled the earpieces out and put the stethoscope in his pocket, then picked up the thermometer and held the probe in front of my lips.

"My money's on pneumonia," he said, sliding it in when I opened my mouth. "Your right lung is crackling."

He took the gauze pad from my hand and peered at it, and gave me a curt nod when the thermometer pinged.

"Your mucus is discolored." He showed me the rusty stain on the gauze before pulling the probe from my mouth and checking the LCD display. "Temp's 104°F, Edward. You're done for the day, buddy.

"I'll call radiology for a chest x-ray. And we'll need a sputum sample for the lab."

I blinked blearily at him as I lay back down. "Great."

"Why don't you call Riley while I organize this," Emmett said pointedly as he crossed the room to the phone. "I can't let you drive, Ed."

"Fuck. Ri is going to kick my ass."

~oo0oo~

Riley did not kick my ass. Instead, he was ominously quiet. His near silence as he drove us home felt like a well-deserved rebuke and I couldn't bear it. I slumped in my seat, holding a bag of fever reducers and cough suppressants in my lap, staring tiredly at him.

"I know you're mad." He winced at my hoarse voice, but I pressed on. "You were right. I should have had one of the staff look at me… before it got this far. I'm sorry, Ri."

The side of his face flushed pink and he frowned, his eyes flashing from the road to me and then back again.

"You're right. I am _pissed_ at you," he said tersely. "You lied to me about how badly you've been feeling. Don't bother denying it because I know you lied, and now you're half-dead. I mean, honestly, Edward. _P__neumonia_? How Dickensian of you."

"Jesus, Ri. I know I fucked up. I didn't think it was this bad. And I apologized already," I mumbled, my eyes sliding closed as the rocking motion of the car lulled me.

Riley sighed and I felt his warm hand on mine. His voice was gentler when he spoke again. "I know you did, sweetie. And I'm still pissed."

~oo0oo~

My boss ordered me to stay home for at least a week. Ordinarily, I would have balked at the directive, but I knew that I needed the time off. I wasn't much good to anyone unless I was healthy. Riley's face as he watched me cough was reminder enough that I wasn't alone in feeling the effects of my illness, though he had avoided becoming sick himself.

Much of the first three days disappeared while I slept for long periods of time. Riley stayed home with me, brushing me off when I told him I was okay on my own. He was sweet and attentive, and never complained about having to take care of me. He kept my parents up to date when they called to ask how I was feeling. He made chicken soup from scratch to tempt my appetite and had a sixth sense for when I needed things like blankets, Kleenex, and meds, even wooly socks to keep my feet warm. More than once, I woke to find him nearby, looking up from his tablet or the television to ask what he could do.

By Thursday, I had improved enough for Riley to go back to work in the hospital's administrative offices. My fever and coughing were under control and my appetite had picked up slightly. I was still very tired and sleeping more than usual, but I was clearly on the mend.

I even woke up with a hard on, which put a smile on my face. I rubbed up against Riley's ass for a minute before dozing off again with the sound of his chuckles in my ears. To say I was disappointed to wake up alone a few hours later would be an understatement, so I resolved to make up for it that night after dinner. Unfortunately, my dick forgot to give the rest of my body the "let's have sex" memo. That, combined with the narcotic cough suppressant I took in the evenings, left me passed out with my head cushioned in Riley's lap before eight-thirty. I hardly remembered him waking me to go to bed.

Friday was similar in the sense that my libido was piqued, but my body refused to cooperate. As badly as I wanted to maul my man, I was still too damned tired by the time he got home to follow through.

"Ed, sweetie," he murmured, shaking me gently as I swam back up to the surface of consciousness. "Let me shut off the lights."

I had fallen asleep, _again_, this time with my head on his chest while we lay in bed watching a movie after dinner.

"M'up," I said thickly, as Ri guided me to settle onto my pillow.

He turned the light off and burrowed down into the bedding beside me, pulling me into his arms, and murmuring quietly. "Hush, Doctor Cullen."

I sighed at the feeling of his warm body stretched along mine, his arm around my waist, and his lips against my hair.

When I opened my eyes again, it was morning, I was hard as hell, and Riley's side of the bed was empty. Puzzled to find him gone on a Saturday, I reached for my phone and checked my messages, groaning when I read one he had sent earlier.

_Need to go in for ½ day. I'll bring lunch later. xo_

I was alone again. And... I started to wonder if something else was going on with Riley. Stretching, I lifted my arms over my head and resting my head in my hands, ignoring my hard on while I thought. Was he treating me with kid gloves because he thought I was still too fragile? Surely, he could see that I was feeling better, even if I was still prone to napping like a toddler in the middle of the day and crashing before nine every night. Or was he still angry with me for not taking better care of myself? We hadn't talked about my poor decisions, because I simply didn't think they were worth rehashing; we both knew I had been reckless and, clearly, I was already paying for it.

I lay in bed for another half-hour, going over the conversations I'd had with my husband since being sent home to recover. I recalled his words and actions, and analyzed the facial expressions I could remember. It was almost ten when I checked the clock and I rolled my eyes at myself and got up to shower.

~oo0oo~

The morning passed quickly while I did some light cleaning and washed a couple of loads of laundry. As I worked, I realized that I felt leagues better than I had in a long time. The fever and muscle aches were gone, and my coughing was controlled. I had shaved after my shower and noticed the color in my cheeks. Even the fatigue had abated significantly, at least during the day. I was still tired and knew I would be for some time to come, but it was manageable. While I wasn't ready for a five-mile run, I felt ready to go back to work... and to get my sex life back on track.

My dick twitched as I considered that it had been almost three weeks since I had felt up to fooling around. Before I could spend too much time thinking about the drought, however, Riley's keys were jangling at the front door.

I looked up from the mail I was sorting to see my handsome husband walk into the hall, juggling several cloth carrier bags and his briefcase.

He grinned widely when he saw me. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, yourself," I said, tossing the mail back onto the side table and going to him.

Riley chuckled when I tried to hug him over his bundles, and kissed me sweetly when I took his face in my hands.

"You look so much better," he murmured against my lips after a moment, and his soft, throaty voice made me bite my lip.

"I feel so much better."

"How's the cough?"

"Cough? What cough? I don't know what you're talking about," I teased, interspersing my words with kisses, trying to pull him closer despite the bundles between us, and making him laugh.

"Let me put these bags away, okay?"

"Screw the bags."

"They're not putting themselves away, Edward. Come on, I'll make lunch and we can hang out."

"I wanna do more than hang out, babe."

"Jesus, you're stubborn. It'll just take a minute," he insisted as he pulled away gently.

I groaned and sulked, and he laughed some more before turning toward the kitchen. I went back to sorting the pile of mail I had abandoned, listening to Riley move around the kitchen as he put things away. When he crossed the hallway again, I glanced up to see him heading for the bedroom, carrying his briefcase and just one of the carrier bags.

"Edward?" he called a few minutes later. "Can you help me in here for a second?"

I dropped the pile of mail again and walked toward the bedroom. "What's up, babe?"

Riley poked out of the closet when I walked into the bedroom, and he nodded toward the bed, where I noticed his tablet was lying.

"I can't get one of the books I'm reading to load properly," he said. "I know you showed me the settings already, but would you look at it again, please?"

Nodding, I crossed the room to pick up the tablet, then sat down on the bed and thumbed the power button. I flipped through the book he had left on the screen, and frowned when I failed to see anything out of the ordinary.

"Ri? You're going to have to show me what you mean. Everything looks fine to me."

"Hmm?" Riley called from inside the closet.

I cleared my throat and spoke more loudly. "I said you need to show me what you mean by the book not loading properly."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"What did you say -" I began, the words dying on my tongue when Riley stepped back into the room. I swallowed hard.

"I said don't worry about it."

Riley was wearing one of my white lab coats and, from what I could tell, nothing else. His chest was bare beneath the coat's collar, and the hem brushed just above the knees of his long, beautifully muscled, and naked legs. I bit back a groan at the sight of his bare feet on the carpet, and felt my cock stir.

"What are you doing, babe?"

"I was told you've been feeling poorly, Mr. Cullen," Riley said smoothly, tilting his head as he watched my eyes widen at formal use of my name. "I'm here to give you a thorough examination and make sure that your recovery is going as it should."

His authoritative tone and words shot right to my groin, making me painfully hard within a matter of seconds. This time I failed to suppress my groan, especially when he stepped forward. The bottom of his coat opened to reveal his cock, swinging thick and hard as he moved.

"Oh, fuck," I managed, my breaths picking up as I watched him cross the room.

"Patience, Mr. Cullen," Riley scolded as he came to stand in front of me. "All things in good time. We mustn't get ahead of ourselves, you know." His dark eyes moved over my face. "You'll find I'm very thorough in my examinations."

"Is that so?" I breathed, gazing up at him from my seat. Without looking away, I put the tablet down on the bed and reached for his hips.

Riley caught my hands in his and gave me a stern look when I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Yes, that's very much so. You'll find that I take my patients' care very seriously. And I expect them to listen to my advice. Do you understand, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Doctor," I murmured. He gently pushed my hands down to rest on my thighs, and bent at the waist, putting his face almost level with mine.

"I'm so glad to hear that." His eyes gleamed with excitement, even as he schooled his expression. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get started."

Riley glanced down, and my breath hitched when I felt his fingers under the edge of my t-shirt. He pulled the fabric up easily, gathering it around my ribs and tugging until I raised my arms so he could get it over my head and off.

Rummaging in his pocket for a moment, he pulled out a digital thermometer and waved it playfully at me.

"Open please, Mr. Cullen."

I opened my mouth obediently, and he smiled when he slipped the probe inside my mouth. He reached into the pocket again, this time withdrawing my stethoscope and inserting the earpieces in his ears. He grinned when the thermometer pinged and his smile grew when he took it from my mouth and looked at the display.

"Absolutely normal, I'm happy to say. Good thing too, or I'd have to put you back to bed for the rest of the day."

He smirked deliciously and laid his hands on my knees, slowly widening the space between them as he knelt before me. His expression softened when he heard my hushed moan.

"Let's check your heart rate, Mr. Cullen," he said quietly, raising the chestpiece to my skin. I jumped at the feeling of the cool metal, and chuckled when he laid his free hand comfortingly over one of mine.

He made a show of listening to my heartbeat, pursing his lips for a moment before nodding soberly. "Mmm, yes. A very strong heartbeat. Perhaps a bit fast. Though I think we can do better than that, don't you?"

I nodded without really understanding what he was asking; all I knew was that I was enjoying Riley's little act and wanted very much for him to continue.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Cullen. Let's see what we can do to make your heart really race."

He dropped the stethescope's chestpiece and moved both his hands to the waistband of my old scrubs, quickly untying them. I groaned loudly when his hands slipped inside and toyed with the elastic waist of my boxers. Fire flashed under my skin, racing through me and making my heart pound.

"God, Ri. Touch me, please."

His hands stilled and he leaned forward until his face was just inches from mine.

"Sh-sh-sh, Mr. Cullen. What did I tell you? This exam is not something to be rushed."

"Yes, Doctor," I agreed immediately, sighing as his hands moved again.

With exaggerated care, Riley removed my pants and boxers, directing me with soft murmurs to raise my hips so he could ease them under my ass. His hands were sure and steady as they drew them over my thighs and knees. He took care to caress my thighs, calves, and ankles as he pulled them through the leg holes.

I was so, so hard as he finished undressing me. My body was practically vibrating with longing and an almost overwhelming need for contact. My hands itched to touch him as badly as my cock ached to be touched, and I licked lips at thought of his mouth on mine. My breaths came faster and rougher, but I couldn't bring myself to be calm. The strain of my desire must have shown on my face because Riley gave me a gentle smile and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"I know, my love," he whispered, "let me take care of you."

Nodding dumbly, I let him guide me back onto the bed, his strong hands warm on my skin as I scooted backward until I was lying against the pillows. He pulled off the stethoscope and stuck it in his pocket, then paused when I needed to cough, rubbing my chest with soothing circles until I was calm. He waited for me to nod, signaling I was all right before he straightened up. His gaze locked on mine as he slowly unbuttoned the lab coat, his fingers lingering on the buttons teasingly. It swung open when he was finished, and I swore softly when I saw his cock jut forward.

"Are you in any pain, Mr. Cullen?" His authoritative tone again drew my eyes, and the glint in his eyes told me how much he was enjoying this little game.

"In just one place, Doctor." I laid my hand on my inner thigh, my fingertips brushing the hair around the base of my dick. The care I took to avoid touching myself made him smile.

"I see. I'll need to take a closer look at the affected area to ascertain if there is some kind of injury."

Riley reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lube, snapping the cap open immediately. Kneeling on the bed, he moved between my open legs, wetting his hand with the lube before he dropped the tube beside me. I watched those slick fingers drop to stroke my balls and drew my knees up, letting out a breathless moan at the sensation.

"How do you feel, Mr. Cullen?"

"Good. Very fucking good," I replied in a strained voice that did not sound at all like my own.

"I'm happy to hear that." Riley's fingers rolled and pressed my balls, making me groan before they moved lower and circled the sensitive skin of my ass.

"Oh, God," I said, panting as his finger slid inside me. I enjoyed bottoming for Riley, but it had been a while and I relished the burn and stretch. "More, please."

Riley nodded, teasing me with a second finger before he bent to press an open-mouthed kiss against my stomach. "More, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, yes, please, Doctor," I got out, lifting my hands to card my fingers in his hair.

The second finger slid home. I pressed my head back into the pillow with a curse, closing my eyes as a sweat broke out on my skin. Riley pumped his fingers and trailed his mouth across my skin, moving slowly lower from my stomach to my groin. He teased and tortured the base of my cock with kisses and tiny nips before he dragged his tongue up my shaft in one, long lick, making me gasp.

"Fuck," I mumbled, opening my eyes again in time to see him slide my cock into his mouth.

Riley's eyes were hooded and his lips were red and wet as he moved slowly up and down, taking me deeper with each pass. I twined my fingers tightly in his hair, making him hum with encouragement. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard before he pulled off with a pop, his eyes bright with lust.

"You taste so fucking good, Mr. Cullen." His voice was gruff as he worked my spit-slicked skin with his free hand. "I want to drink your come before I fuck you," he said, sliding a third finger into my ass as his lips stretched over me again.

"Ri!" I choked out, unable to stop from thrusting up into the heat of his mouth.

Riley's motions hardly paused, and he swallowed around me with a low groan that made my eyes roll. He sucked me with his mouth and fucked me with his fingers until I was thrashing. Fire raged through me, making my skin feel hot and tight, as if it would burst. When his fingers curled to brush my prostate, the explosion of pleasure unraveled me.

"Coming, coming, ah, God," I got out weakly before I crashed. The room around us faded and blurred, and there was just Riley. His mouth and fingers, the smell of his skin, the silk of his hair under my hands.

I was high and trembling when Riley pulled off again, pressing tender kisses into the soft hair on my groin before he shifted on the bed. I heard the click of the lube bottle again and his small hiss as he prepared himself. He moved to hover over me, and his hard cock pressed hot against my thigh as he settled between my legs.

"Babe," I mumbled. I moved my hands to his waist meeting only deliciously sweaty skin; the lab coat was gone. Opening my eyes, I struggled to focus, needing to see his eyes. "Ri... oh, fuck."

He was close immediately, balancing on one elbow and searching my face intently, his eyes shining with love and concern.

"You okay, love?" he murmured, dropping the pretense of the game at once.

"Yes," I assured him, my fingers digging into his skin. "I'm always okay with you. Always okay. I love you."

"I love you, too. We can stop if-"

"No. Don't want to stop."

The corners of my mouth lifted in a smile when he looked doubtful, and I moved my hands to his face, pulling him to me and crushing his mouth in a deep kiss. Riley's moan was hungry when our tongues slid together, and his dick twitched between us. I pulled away and gasped when his mouth dropped to my throat, pressing wetly against the skin.

"You've sucked me, Doctor," I whispered in his ear, my breaths hot and harsh. "I'm still waiting for you to fuck me."

He froze against me for a moment. And then his mouth was on mine in a flash, kissing me fiercely. He pressed me into the sheets as I ran my hands over his shoulders and back, dropping them finally to squeeze his ass. Riley's moan was long and loud, and went straight to my cock.

He pulled back slightly, giving himself enough room to watch my face as he lined up our bodies. I held my breath when he slid slowly inside me, and my mouth fell open as I burned and stretched. I wound my legs around his waist and dug my heels into his ass cheeks, pushing him closer, driving him deeper, and he groaned when he felt my cock stiffening between us.

"Fuck, you're hard again. Christ... so tight, baby."

"Fuck me, Ri," I told him, my eyes sliding closed when he rolled his hips. "Fuck me, make me come."

He drove into me as I asked, hard and fast and so fucking good. Our roles in the game were forgotten, leaving just us, Riley and Edward. I wanted it to go on forever. I wanted to come. Our breaths and murmurs mixed, filled with pleas and assurances, and always words of love.

I let myself go, feeling, smelling, tasting; Riley's hard cock, his sweat and breath, the salt on his skin. I heard myself pleading for more, and felt his lips move on my skin, telling me yes, yes, always yes.

Abruptly, I was soaring. I opened my mouth to tell him not to stop, but the words died in my throat. My toes curled and my hands fisted the sheets as my orgasm crushed me. My hoarse shout was loud in my ears as I thrust up hard, and my cock pulsed between us before either of us could touch it.

"Oh, Jesus, Ed," Riley murmured when he realized what had happened. "Fucking so good, baby... ah, I'm coming."

I felt and heard him vaguely through the haze in my head. His rhythm stuttered and his body flexed, arching up and back before he moved again. He moaned loudly as he came, mumbling nonsense in a ragged voice. He was breathing hard when he fell on top of me, and sighed when I wound my arms around him.

We lay quietly for a long time, catching our breaths and not caring about the sweat and come on our skins and the sheets. When I needed to cough, Riley shifted and held me, smoothing the hair back from my forehead.

"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was mirrored in his eyes when I looked at him.

"Are you asking as my doctor?" I teased, kissing the side of his mouth.

"I'm asking as your husband," he replied, shaking me lightly and frowning. "Was that too much? I didn't push you too hard, did I-?"

"Babe, don't," I cut in, stroking his cheek with the backs of my fingers. "You didn't push me at all. It was exactly what I needed. And wanted. I missed you. I missed _us_. It was perfect."

His doubtful eyes brightened. "Yeah? I checked with Emmett to make sure these kind of, erm, activities would be okay."

"Jesus, Ri, please never talk to me about Emmett when we're naked."

He snorted with laughter. "You're right; my bad. I just wanted to be double-check with a doctor. Well, a doctor who isn't your dad, anyway."

"Aaand no mentioning my dad, either. What the hell?"

"I'm sorry!" He shook with laughter and I had to smile. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I think you broke my filter."

"Well, maybe you should let a doctor look into that."

"Mmm, now what a good idea," he said with a smirk. "Maybe you can take a turn with the lab coat, hm?"

"Definitely." I yawned and then grimaced in apology. "I think I need a nap first, though. After a shower. Physician's orders, you know."

Riley smiled and kissed me before he moved to get up. "Then let's get that prescription filled, Doctor."

Notes:

Hospitalists are physicians who are specialized in the care of patients in the hospital.

Edward is suffering from viral pneumonia. Barring complications, the illness is treated with rest and simple medications for symptoms like fever and cough reducers.


End file.
